The current project is aimed at extension of knowledge in the area of immune regulation. Considerable work is planned utilizing material from patients with various immune deficiencies, particularly adult acquired agammaglobulinemia. Attempts will be made to find cell types involved in suppression of normal immune mechanisms and antisera will be generated against lymphocyte subpopulations apparently involved in such immune suppression. In addition, antisera will also be generated to T cell subtypes such as T gamma and T micron in an attempt to define changes in these supopulations during the course of various autoimmune as well as infectious diseases. We will also examine the role of C reactive protein in antigen binding cells during the course of ordinary bacterial infections such as pneumococcal pneumonia or, alternatively, in the case of acute rheumatic fever which has been the subject of work in our laboratory in the past.